


Unworthy (Diavolo x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, tw bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC gets bullied because the demons don't think they're worthy of being with Diavolo
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Unworthy (Diavolo x GN!Reader)

Coming to the Devildom, you would’ve never imagined all the fascinating things it would bring you. After all, hell is supposed to be this dark and unforgiving place, is it not? Yet, when you arrived you were greeted with somewhat open arms. A little mistrusting, and a hell of a lot chaotic, but not as badly as you would have imagined it. Things, for the most part, went smoothly, and even Belphegor grew on you at some point. Of course, what would this story be without some classic romance? The Demon Lord took particular interest in you and you found yourself being intrigued by him too. Seriously, the man is attractive, intelligent, and has a sense of humor; it’s an overall win! Still, there was a lot that came with being close to him. Even as just a friend, you were challenged on the daily for ulterior motives or any regime you might lead against him. As his lover, all of that became worse. But none of that mattered to you, or really made you think twice about him. You always came out on top, truthful and honest, and never proved a threat to the future King. In a way, Barbatos had even praised you for it, although discreetly. It felt good to be wanted and it felt even better to be wanted by him, that’s why you didn’t really have much of a problem to prove yourself pretty much on the daily. 

But proving yourself didn’t just mean you had to prove yourself to him and his immediate circle, did it? Demons were jealous beings, rageful demons… the seven avatars shone in every sinful creature that walked the Devildom grounds and some of them shone out more than others. You weren’t a favorite by default, being human and all, but having managed to “suck your way up to the Demon Lord”, per the citizens of the Devildom, had you on a whole new hate list. Diavolo was, per unspoken rule of, once again, the citizens, off limits for anyone. Many have tried and all of them have failed to come close to him. Barbatos had been the main cause of that because the loyal servant seemed to think no one was good enough for his Lord, but if by some miracle, someone did manage to get past Barbatos, it was Diavolo they had to worry about. The Prince was picky, always has been, in everything he does and in everyone he takes. Even being courtesan to the future King proved more than difficult, and yet, somehow, someway, a measly human managed to snuggle up to him. 

Needless to say, you really grabbed the short end of the stick. Thankfully, you were at the House of Lamentation for most of your time outside of RAD, so the bullying and accusations were limited to school hours, but you would be lying if you said they didn’t take a toll on you. Hearing things like, “pathetic, useless human” or “Spineless cocksucker” or “dick kissing attention whore” took its toll on you mentally. Of course, the abuse never stayed verbal, did it? If none of the brothers were around to protect you, which thankfully rarely ever happened, people are quick to get physical, too. Being shoved into walls, robbed of any money you had on you, or even being dunked into the toilets are all not new tricks to you. As much as life in the Devildom was glorious, it was also frightful. Naturally, as most people would, you tried to keep these things to yourself, maybe cry in the shower or in the middle of the night when you were sure everyone else was asleep. 

Today, you couldn’t hide it though. You were supposed to meet Diavolo right after classes were done, but sadly, one succubus decided to gang up with a few incubi and throw you, yes literally throw you, down the steps at RAD. Nothing terrible happened, but you twisted your ankle and bruised both elbows when you landed. If that wasn’t enough, they of course had to throw some words at you as well. “He’s just looking for new meat.” “You’re nothing more than a cockwarmer.” “You don’t think Lord Diavolo actually wants you, do you? You’re an easy slut with no sense of self worth.” You cried, of course, and couldn’t wipe the tears quick enough before Barbatos came to pick you up. His usual smile faltered and before he even asked what happened, he went to get Diavolo. “I’ll tell My Lord immediately.” For obvious reasons, that’s the last thing you wanted, but Barbatos was already gone before you had the chance to stop him. You curled up on one of the steps, pulling your knees up to rest your head against, one hand rubbing over your twisted ankle while your face rubbed against your knees to collect the tears, “What ever did I do….” that’s the thing though, you really didn’t do anything. 

“(Y/N)!” Diavolo was quick behind you, racing down the steps to get to you and immediately dropping to his knees to inspect your ankle, grimacing when you pulled it back because the pressure he put on it hurt, “Get some ice Barbatos.” “Yes, My Lord.” You couldn’t look at him, feeling pathetic that a few bullies got to you and actually managed to somewhat break you. “Talk to me (Y/N). What happened?” He tried to lift your head, cradling your face in his hands but you turned away from him, not wanting him to see your tears, which broke his heart. His arms wrapped around you gently, pulling you into his chest while letting himself fall back on his butt so both of you could be more comfortable. You shook your head against his chest, watching as the tears got soaked into his red RAD uniform, which made you feel worse. “They hate me…” the sentence came out in sobs, making Diavolo’s arms only tighten around you, “Who hates you?” 

His head rested on top of yours, anger and sadness boiling beneath his skin. Anger because who dares touch you? Who dares mess with the Prince’s lover? Sadness because he feels like he can’t do anything unless you tell him. His head lifts when Barbatos comes back with the ice pack, taking it from him and then shifting a bit, “I’m putting this on your ankle, alright?” He waits for you to nod before placing it gently against your ankle, which had started to swell already, “who hates you, (Y/N)?” You gripped his coat tightly, hiding your face further in his chest, “Your people…” 

You told him everything, albeit in between sobs and heavy breathing. He listened, making sure to keep the ice back on your ankle, although it almost broke a few times from how hard he was gripping it. Honestly, he can’t believe anyone would have the guts to touch you while you’re under his care and supervision, but especially because you’re his. Have they forgotten whom they’re messing with? This could easily end in a death sentence for all of them, and from a quick glance at Barbatos, Diavolo knew that his servant was thinking the same thing. “You’re coming with me, (Y/N). Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” You let him pick you up, bridal style, and carry you through the never ending RAD hallways until the outside of the Devildom hit your skin. He walked, all the way back to the castle, with you in his arms, and something about that made you feel at ease. He didn’t push anything else, he didn’t even try to make it better, although he did make it better by just holding you. 

“Why am I here?” You couldn’t help but wonder, though, why he did bring you back to his castle. After all, you lived back with the brothers, but his next words had your heart flutter and a soft smile spread across your lips, “because you’re staying with me, by my side, where you belong.”


End file.
